1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copier capable of temporarily storing information, such as the number of originals from which one or more copies are to be made and the number of copies to be made from each of the originals, and making copies automatically in accordance with the information stored. More particularly, the present invention relates to a programmable copier capable of providing a warning signal when the current condition, such as the remaining amount of toner and number of copy sheets, is exceeded by the operating condition set by an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A programmable copier, which temporarily stores information, such as the number of originals from which one or more copies are to be made and the number of copies to be made from each of the originals, is well known in the art. In such a prior art programmable copier, however, since the copying conditions programmed by an operator are not examined in relation to the current status of the copier, such as the remaining amount of toner and copy sheets, the copier may come to a halt accidentally due, for example, to shortage of toner and/or copy sheets. When such an accidental halt occurs, the operator must examine the quality of the copies made and resume the intended copy operation after replenishment of depleted items.